ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentinel
How Sentinel joined the Tourney The Sentinels were invented by Dr. Bolivar Trask after he found that his own son had developed mutant powers. After being unable to suppress his son's growing mutant powers, Trask studied the nature of powerful mutations and came to the conclusion that mutants would eventually supplant normal humans as Earth's dominant race if no action was taken to control them. Soon after, Trask and a team of scientists developed the first Sentinel prototypes in a secret laboratory, intending to use them to capture and destroy America's mutants in an ambush. However, Trask realised that not all mutants were hostile to humans, and helped the X-Men to destroy his Sentinel manufacturing facility. Since then, the majority of Sentinel designs and manufacturing is now under United States Government control, being used to aid the US military on some occasions in operations against mutants, and are constantly refined and improved in order to maintain their high degree of lethality. However, numerous cases exist where Sentinel designs and manufacturing secrets have fallen under the control of various villain organisations. Though Sentinels are commonly seen as autonomous robots, some manned models have been developed, with the Sentinel's chest area housing a cockpit for the pilot. In addition, the anti-mutant protocols developed for autonomous Sentinels require them to protect humans from mutants, though their combat programming gives Sentinels a high degree of leeway as to how they do this. Thus, massive collateral damage is often the norm when Sentinels are deployed to capture or kill mutants. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands by for activation. After the announcer calls his name Sentinel does Heihachi's Soul Calibur II character select screen animation and says "TERMINATION PROGRAM ENGAGED.". Special Attacks Air Raid (Neutral) Sentinel summons three mini-Sentinels that drop 4 bombs on the opponent. Rocket Punch (Side) Sentinel launches and retracts his fist in front of him. Flight (Up) Allows Sentinel to fly for some time. Human Catapult (Down) A command grab in which Sentinel grabs the opponent, lifts them up, and send them flying with a burst of electricity. Plasma Storm (Hyper Smash) Sentinel generates a powerful sphere of electricity, shocking anything that comes near it. Hyper Sentinel Force (Final Smash) Sentinel aims for an opponent and sends three waves of three mini-Sentinels to attack the opponent. Victory Animations #Sentinel tilts his head with his palm to the side while saying "TARGET TERMINATED.". #*Sentinel tilts his head with his palm to the side while saying "DEMONIC ENTITY: TERMINATED.". (Yoshi/Alex/Lizardman victories only) #Sentinel looks at the sky and says "TARGET IS NO LONGER A THREAT.". #*Sentinel looks at the sky and says "TARGET DESTROYED. RETRIEVING USEFUL TECHNOLOGY.". (Jin/Kazuya/Heihachi victories only) #*Sentinel looks at the sky and says "QUERY TO MASTER MOLD: SHOULD NOVA CORPS BE ELIMINATED?". (Nina/Anna victories only) #Sentinel blasts around and then stops in a pose, all the while saying "MUTANT ENTITY ELIMINATED. OPERATION SUCCESSFUL.". #*Sentinel blasts around and then stops in a pose, all the while saying "ANALYSIS INCOMPLETE. RETURNING WITH INCAPACITATED TARGET.". (Lee/Ganryu/Mario victories only) On-Screen Appearance Sentinel assembles piece by piece as his parts drop from the sky while saying "ATTENTION! CEASE AND DESIST!". Special Quotes *MUTANT ENTITY DETECTED. (When fighting any member of the X-Men, Magneto, Deadpool, Onslaught, Apocalypse, or Professor X) *UNINDENTIFIED OBJECT FOUND. ENTERING COMBAT MODE. (When he fights Jin, Kazuya, or Heihachi) *UNKNOWN ENTITY, PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION. (When he fights Lee, Ganryu, or Mario) *QUERY: IS SUBJECT A MUTANT? ANALYZING. ANALYZING. ANALYZING. (When fighting Yoshi, Alex, or Lizardman) *IS SUBJECT RICHARD RIDER A MUTANT? ANALYZING... (When fighting Nina or Anna) Trivia *Sentinel shares his Japanese voice actor with Regice, Zhang Fei and Dracule Mihawk. *Sentinel's rival is Optimus Prime. This applies only to the original game, as his rival in the sequel is Mega Man. Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters